legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 January 2013
12:31 the least amount of people ever! 12:32 Hello. 12:34 BTW Mythrun, you really need go and edit some of the comments in the Ninjago Returning in 2014 blog post. Some wikia contributor is using quite foul language. 12:34 http://lutest.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mythrun/The_Nimbus_System/Polls 12:39 Yes, I a 12:39 already took it. 12:39 I can't wait to try it with some of my LU maps. 12:40 Debugging a memory leak in Jett Moonshot's helmet rendering code. :I 12:41 Yea, I though that was cool with the helmet design in your video. 12:41 The actual helmet, not the leak. 12:41 12:41 BBL. 12:42 You should try some of my LU maps sometime.... 12:42 ...all you need to do is ask. 12:49 Oh, and Mythrun, see about adding launch pads. 12:50 12:50 I don't understand Minecraft. 12:52 You should try it sometime... 12:52 I will. 12:52 I need to find someone with a server. 12:54 You don't need a server to play, there's always single player. If you want multiplayrr 12:55 All the servers I went on shut down. 12:55 *private servers 12:56 I have a sever. 12:56 How about you try the server that HunterBlackbrick and I run? 12:56 I am puting it on all night to night 12:56 Bored with vanilla MC. 12:56 It has or will have all of the LU maps that I've been working on. 12:56 Except for building. 12:57 And the building server I went on shut down. 12:57 I have building sever. 12:57 It's not usually vanilla, we are just having some temporary issues with bukkit for 1.4 servers. 12:58 prof you want to help me set of the fire works to night on the sever? 12:58 Debugging this memory leak sure is fun... :I 12:58 I'm sure it is. 12:59 so do you prof? 01:00 I'm not really going to be up at midnight... 01:00 But to day party party fun night every ware! : 01:06 I think I fixed it... 01:09 Vanilla as in out of the box? 01:09 Yeah. 01:10 Do you run a dedicated server? 01:10 Not right now, but I might in the future. 01:10 I see. They can be expensive. 01:10 And the memory leak is fixed. 01:10 Creating a new object each time the helmet rendered caused it. 01:10 Good thing to fix then. 01:11 There's some cheaper servers, but I'm not sure how well they'd run with mods. 01:11 I see. 01:12 And I can't host one from my house because my ISP doesn't allow it. 01:12 Do you plan on making the mod server or client based? 01:12 It's a universal mod. 01:12 we could try it the server run by Hunter and I. 01:12 Uses Forge. 01:12 So it requires it on the client. 01:13 Ah... 01:14 Not possible to have it as a server side mod, since it adds a ton of client side stuff. 01:14 Yea, you should see about a server version perhaps. 01:15 It'll work with servers, but only with Forge, not Bukkit. 01:16 Hmmm... Well client based isn't that bad I guess. 01:16 There's some people working on making a Bukkit coremod for Forge. 01:16 Which would allow plugins. 01:16 I can at least still use it with my maps. 01:17 You should try them sometime. Especially Nexus Tower sometime. 01:17 The mod will have it's own maps built in. 01:17 I saw that. Using a obj to MC converter? 01:18 It's impressive the first moment it loads and you see Nexus Tower looming over you with crux prime below. 01:18 Yes. 01:19 What sort of maps do you plan on having built in. 01:20 Test 01:20 LU maps. 01:22 Not using an obj converter, and with custom blocks when needed. 01:24 I've always wanted more LU sorta blocks. Like Maelstrom as well as lava and water. 01:25 Still have a ton of stuff to do for the 0.1a release. 01:30 that would be cool 01:30 professor how did you make your skin? 01:31 I just shrunk my recreated LU textures. 01:31 k 01:31 i needa figure out how to shrink my face 01:32 so i need it to 64x32 01:32 how did you shrink yours? 01:39 nvm about that question figured iit out 02:12 hello 02:12 hi 02:13 Hello, Dylwillb. 02:13 Lost how is your server doing? 02:13 Hello 02:14 chipika123 02:15 good 02:16 its up 02:16 i am going to go on 02:22 So what is going on? 02:24 http://lutest.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mythrun/The_Nimbus_System/Polls 02:33 Levels for what? 02:33 armer 02:43 My mod. 02:43 What types if levels? 02:43 *of 03:11 For limiting what items you can use. 03:12 Oh, I can see. 03:18 ok 03:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MVonyVSQoM Who likes it? 03:30 Fascinating. 03:33 Done with Sky Lane's texture, now for the hair and shoulderpad models. 03:34 cool is it for the mod? 03:34 Yes. 03:34 cant wait 03:35 for it to come out 03:35 oh mythrun i cant wait either 03:37 cant wait for the layman mod maker mod to be updated 03:44 Rawr. 03:44 Bored. 03:44 03:44 Hello, Brickon. 03:44 http://lutest.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mythrun/The_Nimbus_System/Polls 03:45 I voted for levels 03:45 And modular rockets. 03:47 Man, I'm bored. 03:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MVonyVSQoM if you are bored look at this 03:50 Lawl, gotta love that the top comments on that video are pony related. 04:46 Welcome back, TLUW. 05:05 HAPPY NEW YEAR! 05:05 PARTY TIME! : 05:06 PARTY SONG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxeI28S-184 05:11 GTG BYE HAPPEY NEW YEAR 05:11 mythrun hows the mod going? 05:39 Sky Lane is done. 05:41 Cool. 06:34 Rawr, I guess it's 2013 now. 06:37 Hello, Brickon. Happy New Year. 07:13 Bye. Happy New Year. 07:40 chating after 2012 07:40 bye 2012 hey 2013 09:53 ugh 09:54 i just wrote a two hour story about 21th 09:55 and now i dont know where it is! 09:56 and i pressed publish! 03:27 Uh 03:27 Hi. 03:27 hi 03:27 i was grounded 03:27 I had a sever party last night 03:27 butgrounded but if income on Xbox don't Rex me of my rank 03:28 tez 03:28 so your ungrunded? 03:28 Wait 03:30 ???? 03:31 Okay 03:31 Im back 03:31 on my com 03:31 Okay 03:31 So if i come back on xbox, you cant teaz my of my rank 03:31 kk? 03:31 03:32 and BTW happy new year 03:32 brb again 03:32 so do you think you can handle that 03:32 yes i wont 03:33 why would i? 03:33 good 03:33 anyway umm what rank r u 03:33 i think 95 03:33 DANG IT 03:33 i have a lot of catching up 2 do 03:33 anyway wanna go on mc 03:33 brb seting up me x box 03:34 im not going on 03:34 im going on mc 03:38 ok latter wan to go on 03:39 ok what sever you do want to go on 03:39 ohh and i have seen all the rvb now 04:06 woot this new mod is da bomb 04:06 lost 04:06 yes 04:06 INSTALL A MOD 04:06 PLZ 04:06 OR DO U HAVE UR SERVER UP 04:06 severs been up 04:06 wait 04:07 whats ip 04:07 i had a cool party last night 04:07 i forgot D: 04:07 04:07 I was in florida with septic 04:07 173.49.90.190 cool 04:25 ima coming to teh server 05:21 Yo 05:21 http://lutest.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mythrun/The_Nimbus_System/Polls 05:21 Happy New Year! 05:21 Happy New Year. 05:22 ones from LU? 05:22 Sry I meant to say what levels first 05:23 itsfirst its hard to type on an Ipad 05:23 Like what LU had. 05:23 Levels 05:25 In other words how would levels work? I'd like to know before I vote 05:26 Like how they did in LU. 05:26 Mainly for limiting what items you can use. 05:27 Well.....anyway what have I missed in the past few days? 05:30 ... 05:34 plot sever? 05:34 your trees might DIE 05:34 Oh helo 05:35 sryhe lossy I was lagging 05:35 help me 05:35 your trees might DIE 05:35 WHAT!!!!!! 05:35 What do you men!!,! 05:35 HELP Mew 05:36 halp me 05:36 I Can't!!! D: 05:36 Im on an iPad I don't have my computer!!!! 05:36 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 05:37 what is happening!!!,,! 05:37 a grifer had op powers aand did stuff idk what? 05:37 Fire??? 05:37 Lava? 05:38 What is it? 05:38 YOUR TRESDS ARE ON FIRE 05:38 D: 05:38 stoped ir 05:38 stop it 05:38 you must stop typing on chat 05:38 i stoped it 05:39 gochat go try to save my babies 05:39 i did 05:39 You did? 05:39 ta few did not live 05:39 i LOVE YOU 05:39 Thank tou 05:40 anhyou and iPad typing is a bit hard 05:41 How did briefer get oped? 05:42 WOH. 05:42 Have you seen acro force? 05:43 The new ninjago 05:47 Bird People!!!!! 05:48 Oh sry it's not acro force it's legends of chima. 05:48 I Love It!!!! 05:54 So mythrun your mod seems like it is going to be amazing do you think it will be compatible with the LU mobs mod? 05:55 LU mobs mod? 05:57 On another note legends of chima might be my favorite set series so far 05:58 Ill let you get back on that myth 05:58 bey brb in 2 hours or so 06:24 Happy New Year 06:29 you too 06:29 06:35 hey 06:35 ugh i am so mad! 06:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRM9DbPVQmc 06:36 i just made a two hour story on my talk page and now it isnt showing the story 08:08 afternoon 08:20 Hello. 08:21 hi 08:22 Hello, Professor. 08:22 Welcome back, Polturgighst. 08:33 Hello 08:33 Hello, Mythrun. 08:33 Hallo. 08:36 Hello Mythrun. 08:38 Happy New year. 08:43 Happy New Year. 08:53 08:55 Wow, you guys should see the new updated, larger, VE I've been working on in MC. 08:55 Its larger 08:55 can't wait to see it 08:56 and....THE TOWER!!!!!!! 08:57 Yes, THE TOWER!!! 08:57 polt pm 09:09 hi 09:09 Hello 09:09 say Hows the tower going? 09:09 09:09 Hello, ESL. 09:09 Hey chip 09:14 Why did it restart 09:17 hey chip 09:18 Hello, Super. 09:18 i am so mad! 09:19 What's happened? 09:19 my devil sis just took my ipad and i made agreat story that took me two hours was erased 09:20 09:20 ... 09:20 i now 09:21 *know 09:22 Ooh. 09:22 Perhaps you should have written your story and put it on paper and folded it up to put in your pocket. 09:24 no i wanted it on wiki to show people 09:24 storry time! 09:25 Hmm. 09:25 it was about 21th 09:25 Maybe you should have put it up, then finished it later. 09:25 me and pan disgusted it 09:25 i was done and published it 09:27 Ah. 09:27 :l 09:29 that sucked 09:30 Hello, Professor. 09:34 Hello, TLUW. 09:45 Hello, HBB. 09:45 hi 09:47 Hello Hunter. 09:47 hi 09:47 how goes the projects prof? 10:06 Welcome back, Super. 10:07 Hey guys got my IPad back! 10:07 That's great. 10:07 i am using it now 10:07 Okay. 10:08 It kinda feels weird 10:09 when you use it because you hold the ipad 10:09 Hello, bye, Alcom. 10:09 hey alcom 10:10 10:10 weird 10:10 Indeed. 10:10 what should i ca 10:11 *call you 10:12 because I shouldn't call you dude 10:12 10:13 Well, I'm okay with whatever. 10:13 should I call you gal? 10:14 Well, whatever works. But I'll be laughing outside. 10:14 i mean its best 10:14 why not? 10:15 10:15 haha 10:15 everything I type it doubles 10:16 so it's hard to type on a iPad 10:16 sometimes it doesnt 10:17 Ah. 10:18 wait my sis is asking to use the IPad and I want to be nice until she throws her phone wish me luck 10:18 Okay. 10:18 Good luck. 10:23 brb 10:24 hi chip 10:26 Hello, Shafirsabbag. 10:26 So what are the news? 10:26 News? 10:28 what has happened in the chat lately 10:29 Beats me. 10:29 so 10:29 Hello, Hikai. 10:29 oh my gosh youve gotta stop doing that! 10:29 mythrun hows the mod going? 10:31 ... 10:39 Trying to save to the player data file. 10:40 Not working. :I 10:57 Hello, Bincredible. 10:57 Hello, now I gtg 11:19 Hello. 11:19 Hello, Arctrooper. 11:19 I just made this http://minifiguresonline.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Minifigures_Online_Wiki 11:19 look nice? 11:19 Yes, very cool. 11:20 I can't wait for the game to come out. 11:20 Hello, Polturgighst. 11:20 Hello 11:21 Name this Song!!!!! 11:21 "Theres A - On The - Lalalala, Theres A - On The - LA La lala 11:23 Not sure. 11:29 Hallo. 11:29 Hello, Doctor, Bincredible. 11:29 Hey, Bin. 11:32 Hello, Super. 11:32 Back 11:32 thnx 11:37 meh 2013 01 01